


out of my mind

by blackandblue13



Series: some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, alex/luke/reg are dating but it's irrelevant to the plot of this, thought about the inevitability of death while writing this one oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandblue13/pseuds/blackandblue13
Summary: The image of the boys convulsing on the studio floor replays over and over in her head. Each reprise makes them weaker, twisting the memory until it’s unrecognizable.“No music is worth making—”Jolt.“—if we’re not making it with you.”Jolt.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Series: some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this takes place in the middle of the night after the orpheum (but before the morning when nick shows up and caleb possesses him) 
> 
> title from “stand tall”

The image of the boys convulsing on the studio floor replays over and over in her head. Each reprise makes them weaker, twisting the memory until it’s unrecognizable. 

“No music is worth making—” 

_Jolt._

“—if we’re not making it with you.” 

_Jolt._

“No—” 

_Jolt._

“—regrets.” 

_Jolt. Jolt. Jolt._

And then they’re gone for good, and Julie is all alone after watching her friends ripped from existence. No crying, no disappearing stamps, no magic hugs. 

No more Alex, Luke, and Reggie. 

She tries everything in her power to reach them. She fights whatever force glues her to the floor, just out of arm’s length, unable to save her boys. The scene repeats countless times, pulling her to the ground, helpless to change their inevitable outcome. 

And then she’s in her bed. The ambient sound of breathing — if ghosts can breathe — breaks the loop. 

“Julie?” 

A voice comes from above, and it takes a moment to realize her head is in someone’s lap — Reggie. He rests against the headboard, running fingers through her hair. 

She moves to sits up, only to discover a weight over her waist — Luke’s arm. Somehow, he’s asleep. Julie doesn’t understand if the guys need to sleep at all, or maybe they do now, in their questionable limbo state? But Reggie seems to be fully awake. Alex is nodding off at the end of the bed, his head on Reggie’s legs, side barely touching Julie’s toes, and knees hanging over Luke’s feet and the edge of the mattress at an odd angle. 

Julie leans into Reggie as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Does Luke drool in his sleep?” 

“Sometimes,” Reggie answers, and she can feel him smile against her head. “Usually on me, though.” 

Her nose scrunches up as she chuckles. 

“Bad dream?” 

She nods. 

He squeezes her shoulder lightly. “We love you.” 

“I love you guys, too.” 

“We’ll always be here for you.” 

_Until you aren’t_ , she can’t help but think. _Until you cross over._

“Yeah, I know.” 

She pushes her doubts away. She can’t let herself spiral into a whirlwind of what comes _after_. She has to hold out the hope that a future without them is so distant she’ll have forgotten this moment. But she doesn’t want to forget this moment, or any moment with them. She can’t handle the idea of losing them. 

Alex is more awake than before, though visibly sleepy. He stretches out a hand — probably to grab Julie’s, as usual — but he only reaches as far as her ankle, rubbing circles on her skin. Luke snuggles in closer, aiming a kiss for her forehead, but it ends up on a pillow instead. Reggie _does_ land the forehead kiss. 

Julie closes her eyes, safe under the embrace of her boys. She may not know what tomorrow will bring — the existence of a ghost band has proven many things to be possible — but at least she has them for now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than my usual fics but i hate making julie sad (i hate making all of them sad, but sad julie?? ,,,,,,,,,) and i was watching 14x08 of “supernatural” while writing this So… 
> 
> i have more (potentially happier?) stuff in the works i just take 5ever and this has been sitting in my drafts for a while 
> 
> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> ~ b


End file.
